Built to Stay Strong
by hakanaii
Summary: "My dear boy when you grow up, don't turn into your sister. Be respectful, polite and don't start looking at girls until you're 25," his father said to him. Gloss had no problem with that. He wasn't interested in them anyways.


Part of Six Sentence Sunday  
**Playlist: **Put the Radio On & Never Let Me Go by Lana Del Rey

* * *

_Nine_

"But Daddy, that's not fair!"

"Don't argue with me Catherine, we've had this conversation a million times."

This is the sixth time Cashmere and their father have had this conversation. Which is too many times considering she's only twelve, but maybe when he grew up going on dates will be important to him too.

"Dalton is a really good guy! He does really well in school. He's striker on our soccer team and in the summer he helps out on his family's cattle farm. He's also really nice! My math marks got a lot better because he was helping me."

"That's great dear, very admirable but my answer is still no."

"Ugh! Daddy this is totally unfair, I'm old enough to start dating and having a social life! Why can't I have one?!"

Gloss knows his sister is in big trouble. She always lets that big mouth of hers run off and it makes her look stupid.

"Well, I am sure you can handle not having a social life a while longer since you're grounded, young lady."

"This is completely unfair!" she blubbers and stomps out of the room. If she wants to prove she is old enough to date, she shouldn't have left the room like a six year old. Their father sighs.

Taking off his wire framed glasses and turning to him, his father's age begins to show.

"My dear boy when you grow up, don't turn into your sister. Be respectful, polite and don't start looking at girls until you're 25. "

Gloss nods as he comes up along the side of his father's desk and gives him a hug. "Would you like me to ask Castor to make you some tea?"

His father smiles, "That would be lovely, thank you."

* * *

_Twelve _

And so, he keeps his word. Gloss does not look at a single girl. Their budding breasts and widening hips do not excite him in the least.

When he starts to notice the crackling tones of lowering vocals and the beginning of muscle definition in his male peers he knows why.

* * *

_Fifteen_

"Isn't he just so…" and she sighs.

Cashmere has had an eye for some really unattractive guys in her 18 years but for the first time Gloss has to admit rookie diver Finnick Odair really is something. His figure is made up of these gorgeous lines that compliment his beautiful, dark skin that is so well taken care it makes Gloss a little jealous.

"Just so…" Cashmere continues to be lost for words.

He wonders what those lips are like; if they are soft, sweet, bitter or fresh. He bets Finnick is an excellent kisser, with those looks and that charming albeit camera induced smile, he probably has men and women alike falling all over him. What Gloss would give to have his chance with him.

"Dreamy," he finishes her sentence without realizing.

In that moment he knows she knows. Staring him up and down, those blue eyes of hers linger on his identical ones.

Gloss can feel his heart pushing against his ribs, threatening to leap out of his chest.

"Don't t-tell, okay?"

Putting the magazine down, she reaches for his hand and kisses his cheek.

"Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

_Seventeen_

Every year since she was sixteen, Cashmere would throw an end of summer party at their Malibu beach house. This year is different though.

When Gloss comes bounding down the spiraling staircase, furious that his clothes smell of lilac and not vanilla, the party is already in full swing. Music is blaring through the air so when the doorbell rings no one but Gloss hears it.

Upon opening the door, his jaw grows slack. It is like every wet dream of his has come true. Finnick Odair, with his golden skin and slicked back bronzed hair, is standing in his door way smiling at him with those pearly white teeth in a skin tight white t-shirt, board shorts and sandals.

"Hey, this is the Reitz house, yes?"

Finnick's voice is made up of this delicious raspy tone that went straight to his groin.

"Y-yes. Party is in the back."

"Told you!" Gale Hawthorne shouts in Finnick's sculpted face. Gloss wants to punch Gale for being so crass, but he feels himself instantly calmed by the distinct scent of chlorine that wafts off Finnick's clothing as he walks past him.

Gloss suppresses the whine that threatens to pass through his lips.

* * *

"Not drinking tonight, Reitz?" Titus raises his brow while he raises his beer bottle up to his lips.

"I'm trying this thing where I stay sober and I watch everyone else make an ass out of themselves."

Titus laughs.

"Crane is such a tool. I don't know why he even gets invited to these things."

Gloss shrugs as he sips at the diet coke in his hands, watching the group of guys take shots by the other end of the bar. His eyes are trained specifically on Finnick and the way Adam's apple bob as he downs each shot. He could probably give some mesmerizing head.

"Woof," Titus puffs in Gloss' ear. "Odair's really something isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"It should be illegal for him tease us with shirts like that."

"If you say so," Gloss shrugs.

And with Finnick's final shot, his shirt goes over his head and is flung to the floor. Gloss can feel his pants grow tighter.

Titus laughs breathily in his ear as he wraps his hand around Gloss' waist, "You wanna fuck that don't you?"

Gloss doesn't answer. All his attention is focused on drunk, half-naked Finnick Odair with his sloppy grin. Cashmere gives him an exasperated look, while his friend Gale just shakes his head. She leads him past the drunken group of guys, save Caius as usual, and up the spiral staircase.

"Guess you just lost your chance. Doesn't really surprise me that he's into your sister. Beautiful people seem to stick together."

He can feel jealously curdle in his stomach, but only for a moment. It quickly subsides when he catches Finnick out on Cashmere's balcony. She spots him as he climbs the railing. Finnick sways and Gloss feels his heart drop into his stomach. The man is going to kill himself.

Putting his diet coke on the counter, Gloss rushes up to his sister's bedroom.

But he gets there a moment too late. Finnick has launched himself off the balcony railing, his body arching perfectly as he somersaults into a pike. When he hits the water, there isn't a splash.

The low tones of the heavy bass beat in time with his heart. When Finnick resurfaces, a triumphant smile on his face, a perfuse amount of cheering begins.

Gloss is going to need that drink now.

* * *

_Eighteen _

Despite all of her ill-manner behaviour, Gloss never truly hated his sister.

He never truly hated her when she cried either, she looks disgusting but who actually looks pretty while they cry?

Gloss felt envy nip at him when his sister told him she had classes with Finnick Odair, but he buries those feelings quickly. They just had class together, that's all.

After his first semester of University, Gloss is looking forward to spending his winter vacation in his family's home in the Hamptons. A few days to just kick back relax and burn every textbook he can get his hands on.

However, his vacation is put on hold when his sister puked all over his new brown loafers.

Waiting in the sterile room for her is the easy part. When she comes out of the room, white as a sheet and tears glistening in her eyes he can feel his stomach churn.

The doctor smiles at Gloss and offers him a voiceless 'congratulations'.

Gloss feels like, he too, is going to be sick. Turning to his sister, he can feel the blood pump through his veins.

"It's his, isn't it?"

Her silence confirms his suspicions.

"Couldn't keep it in your pants could you? You just had to go and ruin him like you've ruined everything else that's good in your life!"

"What the f—Glen, that doesn't make sense. If anything, he's ruined everything for me."

"Don't. Ever since you met him you've sunk those sharp claws of yours into him and used him like a scratching post. He's a good guy, Cath. He works hard, jumped off your fucking balcony to please a bunch of rich shits so he can have their support. He wants that diving career and he can't have it like _this_."

He can see her try to make sense of his words as her eyebrows knit together and silent questions pass her lips.

When Gloss sees her mouth 'why' her scowling face falls as the muscles relax in realization.

"You like him don't you?"

_Shit. _Gloss can feel his hands grow clammy.

"Like, really like him and it's killing you that I got to him first."

He clenches and unclenches his stark white fists.

"He's straight, Glen. It wouldn't work out between you two."

He wants to cut that smug look right off her tyrannical face with a box knife. Even then, she probably is not be feeling half of the pain he is feeling. He trusted her and she betrayed him.

Gloss had not hated his sister, despite all of her imperfections, until today.

* * *

_Nineteen _

The baby has woke him up again, that night. His parents warned him this is supposed to happen and to bare with it as best he can, but this is the fourth consecutive night and Gloss has had enough.

Bounding down the stairs, he takes refugee from the infant on Rec room couch in the basement.

Gloss lasts an hour before he gets too cold to be able to sleep. He hates winter, hates being tired and hates this kid. They shouldn't have kept it but his stupid parents were just so thrilled to be having their first grandchild they couldn't say no.

Trudging back up the basement stairs to the main level, Gloss catches the inklings of whispered words being spoken in the kitchen. Tip toeing across the wooden floor that broke off to become tile, he sees Finnick sitting at the table cradling Noah while feeding the baby half a bottle of formula.

"Daddy loves you," he coos and the infant smiles around the rubber nipple. "Daddy loves you so much."

Gloss feels his heart break.

Stepping into the kitchen, he swiftly walks past Finnick and his nephew. Refilling the electric kettle with water, he plugs it in and turns it on.

"Tea helps with relaxation. Thought you could use a cup."

Finnick's blinking green eyes soften as a smile graces his lips, "Thanks."

The water boils as Noah sucks hungrily on the bottle. When the kettle clicks, Gloss rushes to pour their mugs.

"Sugar? Lemon? Cream?"

"Sugar and Lemon, please."

Stirring the contents of each of their drinks with the same spoon, Gloss makes his way slowly back to the table placing the steaming cups before them.

"Thank you," Finnick offers him an exhausted smile.

Gloss hides his with his downcast head.

"I'm sorry he woke you."

Gloss shrugs, "Couldn't sleep anyhow."

Finnick chuckles, low and roughly, "You don't have to lie to me, but I appreciate the gesture."

Noah yawns as his tiny pink tongue pushes the nub of the bottle out from between his teeth. Lifting the infant up, Finnick holds the boy over his shoulder and rubs his son's back until he lets out the tiniest burp. Wiping the spots of milk from his face, Finnick puts Noah down into portable crib that sits in the corner of the kitchen. Kissing the soft spot on his head, Finnick leaves his son to rest.

Sitting back down at the table, he sighs.

"I'm sorry she left," Gloss mumbles around his cup.

Finnick takes a nervous first sip and shrugs. "It's better this way. Now Noah can grow up without hostility."

"Yeah."

Finnick hums.

They both take another drink.

"You make a really good dad you know, being all attentive and what not. You make it look easy."

"Your mom is an excellent teacher," The way Finnick's eyes twinkle with joy makes Gloss' heart flutter. Those pale pink lips of Finnick's kiss the mug gentle, taking another small sip.

When he places the mug down on the table, the warm beverage securely resting on the table between his strong hands, Gloss sees the twinkle fade. Only to be replaced with a dull, tired look as he glances back at his son.

"I don't get why she didn't want him," Finnick's voice wavers, "Sure the crying is extensive but when he look up at me with those big eyes of his when smiles or laughs or gurgles… I've… I've never fallen in love with someone so many times over again."

Before he can think his desire through, he indulges in it. A warm, gentle, caring guy like Finnick Odair doesn't deserve to be abandoned, to be required to give more love than he receives.

Grabbing a hold of Finnick's head, Gloss forces him to look away from the playpen. His eyes gleam as the purple tinted light from the wind hides Finnick's reddening eyes poorly.

His lips aren't like Gloss imagined. They are dry and littered with cracks, but he doesn't mind. That's what he's there for. He didn't get the nickname 'Gloss' without good reason.

Peeling himself off Finnick's slowly, those beautiful sea green eyes are wide with surprise and a hint of discomfort.

"Well, um… that was…um…"

Gloss can feel the blood rush up into his cheeks as his actions sink in, "Oh god, I'm so sorry! Please don't tell my parents. I'm so sorry."

"It's perfectly alright! I won't tell them. It's just…" Finnick runs a finger over his bottom lip. "Huh."

"What?"

"I didn't expect having been kissed by a guy would feel different. I mean a kiss is a kiss, it shouldn't change but … yeah." Finnick's green eyes stare up at Gloss, his finger still running over his lip.

"Oh. Well then, um…I should … get back to bed. N-nine am class."

"Sure. Sleep well."

"You too." Taking his mug, he rushes up the winding stairs, down the hall and to his bedroom. Gloss doesn't fall back to sleep that night. Nor does he go to school the next day. He lays curled beneath his comforter wanting the world to explode.

* * *

_Twenty-three_

Finnick and Noah are long gone by the time his sister gets married. His father said they moved up to Canada but Gloss doesn't know for sure.

He is flown out to L.A. two weeks before the wedding to get his tuxedo fitted. Gloss doesn't mind, even though going through the fitting process is tedious and a waste of a perfectly good day. But it beats being in the office.

Getting to the tailor's at eleven in the morning he has to wait forty-five before the man himself has arrived.

When he finally does, the tailor nearly trips over himself as he rushes through the door. Catching himself on the balls of his feet, he unfurls to his full height. The man before him is tall, slender with just a hint of gold eyeliner accenting his chocolate eyes and milky brown skin.

"I'm terribly sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Reitz," The man says in a calm, velvety voice. "My name is Cinna and I will be looking after you today."

Something felt different when he looked up at Cinna. Something illuminates in his eye that Gloss has not seen illuminate in any others. He can see the straight posture of an eager worker and the smile of someone who is ready to please at any cost, but there is something fresh and reassuring. Something Gloss can see himself spending the rest of his life trying to figure out.

Gloss wholeheartedly disagreed with the notion of love at first sight. After the catastrophe that was his crush on Finnick Odair, Gloss refuses to let his heart make decisions for him. As he blinks, that illuminating spark dancing in the pigments of Cinna's eyes flickers stronger.

"Well then, Cinna, since you will be so kindly looking after me, may I treat you to coffee first? I find the day always goes smoother with a fresh dose of caffeine in my system. Especially when it comes to matters of wardrobe."

Cinna's smile is different this time. The subservient twist of his lips disappears as the corners of his mouth reside in the center of his cheeks.

"I'd like that very much, Mr. Reitz."

"Please, call me Gloss."


End file.
